Ninjas, They're Real? Apparently
by In The Mix
Summary: After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle are uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally. Lance/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Bones or any copyrighted references or allusions that may be made in this story.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

**Prolouge**

Three years had passed since the final battle, the end of life as Naruto knew it, for the final battle ended in both victory and loss. Have no doubt Madara was eventually defeated. However, the consequences of that victory? Of taking down the controlling force of seven bijuu while the hachibi was set free in the process? Astronomical.

Upon the death of Madara the humanoid statue shattered into a million pieces sending out a wave of chakra through out the whole continent that was poisonous to everyone not assimilated to such potent demonic chakra. The only people in history with any iota of resistance to demonic chakra are the jinchurikki who house such dangerous beasts and only one person was left that fit that description, the vessel of the kyuubi no yoko, Naruto Uzumaki and even he was not fully immune.

At the epicenter of the explosion, in order to survive, Naruto had to give up his humanity and merge with the Kyuubi. Now don't get Naruto wrong, it wasn't his choice alone you see, the Kyuubi didn't want to die either or merge back into nature to reinforce the natural genjutsu that hid the continent like the other bijuu that were released. He wanted to mantain his individuality, his unique mojo, his ass kicking awesomeness! He was a little conceited so he did the only thing he could think of, offer (or force really) Naruto to merge with him right then and there, combining their chakra and survive the whole ordeal. Naruto didn't think of the consequences in that split second, he was running on instinct and those were to survive, to win. The pain was intense as felt his body changing, blond fox ears and tail grew as his canines and nails elongated and sharpened, his senses became farther reaching and power radiated from within. It was to much to handle for a worn torn body and he passed out.

Upon waking on the floating island where the final had migrated and climaxed to, all Naruto could see was death. Scorched bodies of comrade and enemy alike were everywhere. He recognized all the Konoha eleven, their senseis, some of the zombies, Madara and finally Sasuke. So struck with grief he ran from there to find another living being, any living being.

He searched for three years and found nothing. The only solace he received was the new plant life growing and his summonings still working as the toads were from a different demension. He learned plenty though. Through each town he passed he picked up a few scrolls and dedicated to learn them in honor of the people lost, so that wouldn't be forgotten and their techniques lived on somehow in some way even though the people could not.

After his three year search had ended he decided to return to the scene of the final battle to finally pay his respects to the fallen in person rather than through just his mental torments and nightmares that plagued him nightly.

It took a month to find the floating island despite his tracking skills but when he did find it, well let's just say life likes to bitch slap Naruto shall we?

When Naruto got to the island he stopped to look at each bleached skeleton, trying to guess who was who based on their tattered clothes and skeletal grins. When he finally reached the center for the island he decided it was time to communicate with the Kyuubi or really at this point the other part of himself.

Naruto sat in a meditative pose, calling upon the Nature chakra surrounding him for comfort and support as he felt the entirety of the island, each little detail left and memorized each one to know that this was where it ended and this is where it started and this is where he would learn his answers from. With that last thought he drew his senses inward to speak with the other part of himself completely cutting his senses to his surrounding environment, he never notice the clouds gathering.

Naruto looked around expecting to see a sewer but instead found a dead forest. He could tell that there would be saplings at some point but right now all he saw was decomposing logs and a red fox with nine tails laying on carpet of moss. Naruto looked around, he wasn't really surprised, he figured he had changed and this reflected that.

"It's about time you came to me Kit," Kyuubi said in a bored tone before continuing, "I guess you felt compelled though."

"What do you mean I felt compelled to you stupid fox? I just finished my travels and supposed now it was time to learn some answers," Naruto practically growled as he tried to keep his composure.

"Well the bond is almost settled. While it was true we were fully merged it didn't mean our merger was stable yet. Think of it like starting a friendship with a one time enemy and one small misstep before complete trust ruins everything! All that hard work gone because of one miscommunication or mistake! Just poof! If something were to try and separate us in the last three years our merging simply wouldn't have been strong enough to last! Lucky us you killed the only one who would try to do that." Kyuubi grinned, hoping his mocking would rattle Naruto, to wake him up somewhat from the depression he went through for the last three years. He really didn't want to spend eternity with someone like that. Do you know how depressing it would be for your only source of entertainment to be depressed? Very.

"Shut up Kyuubi! You have no right to speak of that! If you've forgotten it was killing that man that got us into this mess! Or did you forget that?" Naruto yelled, his anger was enticing to the demon.

"Yes but I do love getting a rise from you." Kyuubi took in a deep breathe as if he were smelling the air around Naruto, smelling the anger in those heated woeds. "It's just so tantalizing to me, causing those types of reactions. Making you mad or annoyed just raises my natural foxy trickster self... and sadist but you know tick for tack."

Naruto knowing all to well of these games decided to deny Kyuubi the satisfaction and went back to questioning him, "So what does the stabilization of the bond mean to us?"

Kyuubi decide to roll on his back boredly and play with one of his tails as one might clean their finger nails and replied, "Nothing much... well aside from stop aging thing until we want to die but that's really not big deal in the long run."

"So I'm really stuck with you until you want to die?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"And you have no plans to do that what so ever."

"Got it in one."

"And you'll never change your mind not even if it's what I really want?"

"Pretty much the head on the nail. When did you get so smart Kit? You're on a roll!" Kyuubi started to laugh while Naruto looked on with tears in his eyes. He realized he would never be able to join his loved ones in te after life. He started to sob, releasing te pent up emotions, unknowingly watering the ground upon which he stood. It was the first step to unknowing recovery.

When they both settled down Naruto decided to leave, he couldn't be in the fox's precense right now but when he tried to wake he couldn't move a muscle and came back to the forest.

"I'm stuck." Naruto said indignantly.

"You don't say?" Kyuubi mocked. It was obvious from his tone he knew why.

"Well?" Naruto asked expectantly. He could tell Kyuubi wanted to tell him what happened badly...

"Well what?" Although he wasn't above being annoying first.

"Why can't I wake up?" Naruto yelled at fox who was looking at him with a grin on his face and his nine red tails waging slightly behind him.

"Who knows but my best guess is that you got frozen by that freak storm you ignored while talking."

That got the reaction Kyuubi wanted as Naruto's eyes bugged out as he shouted in a panic, "When can I wake up?"

"When you're completely unfrozen and judging by the amount of nature chakra you had gathered around you when you were frozen I would say maybe five thousand years give or take a few millenium if you go unaided."

"Great. So I'm stuck with you for that whole time."

"Yeah, pretty much. Consider it a bonding experience with your eternal room mate!" A brief flash of Gai crossed Naruto's mind.

"So what should we do?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead..." Kyuubi said as shepishly as he could, although being a fox it wasn't much.

"Contemplate our place in the universe?" Naruto offered.

"Yeah that could work... I also have cards though..." Kyuubi summoned a pack of cards from thin air.

"That could work."

~Timeskip~

For the next four thousand years Naruto and Kyuubi kept each other company while the mental forest they lived in grew as they healed.

However, externally, the island slowly drifted away from the genjutsu that hid the elemental continent and floated into US naval territory. Not long after entering the territory the navy found of its existence and the remains were sent to the top forensic anthropology laboratory in the country, the Jeffersonian to be examined by their top scientists, the Squints.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes this is a new multi-chapter fic but I have some of it planned out! I really really do! I have a comp book with notes and possible dialouge and background stories and all that! I swear. Poll for Unsure is still up but I will be taking it down soon so please vote. Please review and help me correct any mistakes I might have made... I write alot when I'm tired so I usually make mistakes and don't catch them or I write something and it makes total sense to me and then in reality it looks like I'm high or something. Seriously. Flames are welcomed since I like to use them to help make smores! Mmmmmmmmm, smores... Smores to all those who review! Please and thank you! I hope you liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Bones or any copyrighted references or allusions that may be made in this story.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In a addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

**Chapter One**

**Undiscovered Civilization Now Found! Possible Atlantis?**

_Yesterday the US Marines found a floating island with the ruins of an undiscovered civilization. When doing routine rounds in the Pacific Ocean a standard ship nearly crashed upon this land mass that had not been there the previous round just two weeks previously._

_Upon further investigation upon the island it seems most of it was frozen to the point that remains of what appeared to be a civilization never seen before completely preserved. The head investigator, General Mark Denwall, had this to say, "It seems that it (the island) had seen some sort of battle scene a little while before being frozen. All we can see as far as human remains are there are several skeletons scattered everywhere with what appear to be fairly advance metal smithed weapons."_

_Some scientists may speculate that this could be a part of a missing civilization known as Atlantis. These speculations are due to a rare phenomenon known as 'Drifting Rock Sensation*.' Drifting Rock Sensation or DRS is when a random mass of rock drifts above the oceans surface. If this is to be true this island so far labeled 'Island X' will be the largest recorded in known history. This would explain the vast variety of cultures found on the island._

_"There seems to be a bit of all ancient civilizations on this island. From weapons that appear Asian to common clothing material and styles found more in ancient western civilizations." According to highly acclaimed archaeologist Daniel Goodman. "These remains appear to have influences from all over the world and fairly advanced from the time period this is thought to be from. I can't wait to find out what my former colleagues at the Jeffersonian Institute discover."_

_Indeed the remains are being brought to the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. for further examination. To read further details please turn to page 8._

**Jeffersonian Institute- Forensic Anthropology**

The air in the lab was filled with palpable excitement for today was the day a piece of history would be uncovered.

Crates upon crates of skeletal pieces were being brought in and finally when the last of them were brought in five men in black suits walked in carrying what appeared to be a giant black metal box. This caught the eye of one Jack Hodgins, the resident self proclaimed 'Bug and Slime Guy', 'King of the Lab' and not self proclaimed but widely accepted 'Paranoid Conspiracy Nut.'

Hodgins being the, lets say curious, fellow that he is decided to 'watch' or really follow the suspicious looking men. He followed closely behind them as they made their way to Doctor Cam Saroyan's office, head of the department.

Cam looked up from her desk in surprise when she heard the clearing of one of the men's throats. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Dr. Saroyan, the information we are about to release you is top secret. Should this leak not only you will be held responsible but you could consider your career but those of your colleagues over. Do you understand?"

Cam looked on in shock before nodding her understanding. "On the island there was something else found as well." He paused while unlocking the top of the metal box. "Inside this box contains what we believe is to be frozen remains of an actual corpse."

"I don't see why this needs to be kept secret," Cam said in a confused but serious voice.

"Because these remains are letting of strange readings. The only way to get any information from it is to unfreeze it completely and do an autopsy. This is where you come in. Your findings about what the source of these anomaliesare could lead to this being transfered to a different area all together." Hodgins, who had hid with variance of success, was trying to hold back his excited remarks. His light blue eyes sparkling and light brown curls shaking like a five year old on a sugar rush trying to hold still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A government conspiracy with proof right here in the Jeffersonian! He couldn't wait for the autopsy! Cam just had to let him help!

"Okay, when do we get started?"

"Now."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I know it's short but I really couldn't think of what to do and I promised an UPdate today! I have the next planned out! Yay! I really want to thank you guys! This is my fastest growing fanfic! I mean eleven reviews in ONE week! Not even my four-shot, which has the highest hits of my fics, got that many! Again I thank you so very much! If there are questions or you see glaring mistakes (please note I write while tired... I'm not that good when it comes to finding mistakes when I'm tired) please for the love of all that is decent fanfic let me know! Also let me know if this chapter sucked. Please be brutally honest. I kinda don't like it but that's because I had no idea what I should do... You see I kinda planned the next scene but not the transition, hee hee, silly me.

Oh and Happy Mother's Day!

Published: 5/8/11 (I've decided to put dates in each chapter so I know how long it's been!)

* Totally made that up. If there is something like that feel free to tell me. Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Bones or any copyrighted references or allusions that may be made in this story.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In a addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

**Chapter Two**

"You will get to work immediately. We want results and we want them quickly. Due to time restraints we will give you and your team full discretion on how to handle the remains. This could be potentially be a matter of national security. Do you understand?" Cam nodded. "Good we will be back within a fortnight." With that the five men left.

Cam was left there staring at the black metal box, lost in thought. ON the one hand this was major burden for if something were to happen it could cost not only her but her team their jobs but on the hand she had full control of the situation. She and her team could be the ones to discover something major, something that could affect not only her future but everyone's future. It was exciting.

While lost in thought Hodgins walked up behind her and shouted excitedly, "Let's get started! I can't wait, come on lets open up that bad boy!"

Cam looked up sharply. She hated to be interrupted mid-thought. "Doctor Hodgins I must ask that you remain professional and not shout in the lab. Especially about the box and what it contains."

"I apologize Dr. Saroyan but you can't tell me that this isn't exciting! I mean five men in _black_ suits from the _government_ come in and give you some top secret mission that you have full reign over. I wonder what it is. Don't tell me you're not curious."

"That's beside the point. Go get Dr. Brennan so we can get started."

Hodgins bounced away cheerfully to go get Brennan while Cam started to roll the box to a secluded lab no one but her and her team used so she could have room to work while keeping out curious people. No one paid her any mind as they were all busy with the crates and doing their own work.

When she finally reached the lab she only had to wait a minute or two for Brennan and Hodgins to arrive.

"Dr. Saroyan, why have sent Hodgins for me?"

"I need you help with an autopsy."

"Autopsy? I don't work with flesh."

As Brennan turned to leave Cam said quickly and carefully, "Please, I could use your help. This is a matter of the highest importance or else I wouldn't have asked you. Think of it as a favor."

Brennan eyed her for a bit. She saw Cam's eyes practically pleading and even she knew that she had to do this as a friend if nothing else. "Why did you ask for me?"

"Because you know how to keep quiet and you're professional. All I ask is you help me unfreeze the ice and if it turns out to just be a skeleton it's all yours and if not then you can go."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Finally! Let's get started!" Hodgins practically shouted.

"Did I say you could help?" Cam asked. Hodgins froze while he realized she had not asked for his help. In an instant Hodgins was practically on his knees begging to help.

"Please Dr. Saroyan. I will do anything. I could be of real help please!"

"Stop your blathering, I was just teasing." Hodgins visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, thank you."

"I agree with Hodgins, let's get started. I want to get back to the bones brought in so the faster we get this out of the way the faster I can go back."

"Of course."

With that they started to open the box to see what was actually inside. When the top came off mist came out of the top as the dry ice was exposed the warm air. Everyone put on heavy duty gloves to protect their hands and all three together started to lift the large chunk of ice. After much heaving the finally got it on the autopsy table and took a good look at it.

It didn't have any real particular shape, somewhat oval-ish but it was jagged and was somewhat small as it was only four feet by four feet. However, it was clouded so they couldn't see the body that was supposedly within but they could see why this was to be kept top secret. The whole chunk of ice was glowing a light blue with very light green swirl covering its entirety. Hodgins on the sly took pictures with his camera phone.

After a brief conversation as to how to get to what was supposed to be inside they decided to set up heat lamps around it while they used a hair blow dryer. They figured that this would be the fastest without compromising the body as opposed to using ice picks.

After an hour they didn't get to the body but they were able to see a sort of a shadowy out line in some spots. From what they could tell it was indeed a corpse rather than a skeleton and it was sitting in a meditative position which explained the small size of the ice.

As the ice melted Hodgins got more and more excited even though not much happened.

After the second hour mark a breakthrough was made by Cam who was working near the head region. "I have made it through to the actual body. Our person is a very bright blonde."

Hodgins and Brennan looked up from their own sections of ice to see the discovery Cam made.

"That can't be natural," Hodgins said.

"I concur; especially since this was found on an island, however, many cultures including our own dye their hair for various reasons."

"While that's interesting I suggest we get back to work," Cam interjected. It wasn't for another half an hour the second and more startling discovery was made. "Oh my."

Hodgins looked up sharply and with hawk eyes while Brennan asked, "What is it Dr. Saroyan."

"Could you please look at this and tell me what you see?" Her voice as a little bit hoarse from disbelief.

"Oh. My. God. They're fox ears. This is big! Do you know what this means?" Hodgins said in a tone that better fit a child in wonderment. Hodgins eyes had gone wide with a grin on his face while he jumped a little in place.

Cam and Brennan gave him a look. You know the look that people give you when you're acting childishly in serious moment but it's easy to ignore to excitement. It was that look.

"At least I'm not seeing things but that doesn't explain anything especially as to why it's big. They're probably a fake used as a warrior's costume."

"I agree with Cam on this one. Ancient civilizations have been known to add anima qualities to their battle gear to scare their opponents and this was found on a battlefield."

"If I'm right however this is huge!" Hodgins had little stars in his eyes as he was lost in the implications of the ears being there.

"And why is that?"

"Because this is exactly like the demi-gods described thousands of years ago! In civilizations all over the world beings with animal attributes such cat whiskers or animal ears and tails or were able to turn in to animals would occasionally show up out of nowhere. In each case they all could perform some kind of magic that could control the elements or make illusions come to life and so on. They were worshipped but always they were eventually turned on and the civilization would be brought to its knees by the giant spirit animals that the supposed demi-gods represented. It is said they would waste those who would turn them away and go back from where they came. It's not just one or two civilizations in the same area; it's all over the globe! Then about four thousand years ago the stories stopped and it is said the last of the demi-gods perished." Hodgins looked at the ear contemplatively. "There are some secret societies who pray for their return because as well as calamities the supposed demi-gods could bring great peace. I never really put stock in any of it but now? They said the battle scene is around four thousand years old and this? I'm starting to believe."

"That's preposterous. We'll run tests to confirm but I have serious doubts," Brennan said in a serious voice. She couldn't believe Hodgins would put stock into something like this, he was a scientist first... then again it is Hodgins...

"Oh they are."

"You can't possibly know that. Even if the tests come back positive it could be a prosthetic made from his hair and somehow implanted."

While Hodgins and Brennan were arguing Cam was looking at the base of the ear and couldn't find any scarring. They looked to be genuinely growing from this person's head. "As much as I hate to say it I think Hodgins may be right." She held up her hand so she could continue. "Not about the demi-gods part but about this being natural. I can't find any indication that this is using some sort of adhesive to stay on or any scar tissue that would be there if this was an implant. They look to genuinely be growing out of his head. I wonder if the body has another set of ears where they're supposed to be. Hodgins I want you to stop unfreezing this and go run DNA tests on the hair and what appears to be fur."

Dr. Brennan huffed slightly and went back to her section of ice while Hodgins went to get a sample and bounded off happily. Just as he was about to leave he said happily he said, "I knew this day would come."

"What day Dr. Hodgins?"

"The day that I get hard undeniable scientific evidence to back one of my theories." With that he left with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. The other two went back to their work of unfreezing the body.

It was many hours later that Hodgins returned with a large grin on his face. The results were in and he truly couldn't be happier. He walked into Dr. Brennan and Saroyan laying the surprisingly limp corpse that was no longer frozen. Hodgins took note to the dark whisker like marks and blonde tail on the body. He still couldn't tell what gender it was due to the bag clothes, short stature and somewhat feminine facial structure but he was fairly certain he was looking a male. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You're back! The results?" Cam asked as Hodgins walked toward the body to get a closer look.

Hodgins handed her a paper with the results. "I was right! Both the hair and the fur tested as the same person but not only that but the results at first said he was human but at the same time I ran them again and they said he was a fox! I kept getting the same thing!"

Brennan looked gob couldn't believe what she was hearing. It just wasn't possible but he results were right there. There was a long silence.

"Does something seem off about the body to you?" Hodgins asked suddenly asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention so far but now that you mention it his skin isn't the right color to someone being frozen," Cam said, her brow was ferruled slightly. She hadn't noticed it earlier because she was too focused on unfreezing him and the results but not that it was mentioned it did seem odd.

Everyone studied the body for a few minutes when suddenly the chest started to rise ever so slightly and go back down. The breathes steadily got larger until they were noticeable. They thought nothing of it and set it to be gas escaping but then suddenly the body bolted up right and opened his two large blue sapphire eyes and looked at them.

"Nani?"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted or just read this! Also thank you to my friend Courtney who helped me a bit decide what I should do. If you were wondering when in Bones this takes place, I'm not exactly sure but I'm thinking I 'm going to put it after Daisy and Lance break up and after Angela is pregnant. Not entirely sure but that's where I'm thinking. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm only giving this a once over before posting. Also it's slightly longer, I hope you're happy! I worked on it at brunch this morning. I only mention this because I want to say I had awesome pie (^^). Reviewers get pie.

I don't think I'll use many Japanese words and if I do I'll put the meanings in the a/n.

Please review! Thank you!

Nani- What?

Published- 15/5/11


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **Did I get a legit Hogwarts acceptance letter? No? Than I obviously don't own Naruto or Bones either.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In a addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

**Chapter Three**

Everyone studied the body for a few minutes when suddenly the chest started to rise ever so slightly and go back down. The breathes steadily got larger until they were noticeable. They thought nothing of it and set it to be gas escaping but then suddenly the body bolted up right and opened his two large blue sapphire eyes and looked at them.

"_Nani_?"

Everyone froze, not quite comprehending what they were seeing. The newly animated body started to fidget when no answer was forth coming. Finally after about thirty seconds the world seemed to explode to Hodgins, Cam and Brennan. They finally realized that not only did something come back from the dead but it was talking. Talking!

Hodgins gave a whoop of joy, a large grin on his face while Cam and Brennan braced themselves against the autopsy table to steady themselves. Really? Who would have thought that this was possible?

"Can you believe this? A real _live_ demi-god type human! I was right!" Hodgins went on like this for a bit while the others were still getting their barring and he would have continued if the person didn't interrupt.

_"Hey, what the hell are you saying? What's going on? Where am I?"_ He said this very rapidly and apparently angrily as his fox ears went back in agitation.

"D-does anybody have any idea what he's saying?" Cam said, unsteady at first but as she continued she caught herself. She tried not to think of the implications this meant so she would be able to function.

Brennan quickly said, "I think he's speaking Japanese. I'm not sure what he's saying, I can pick up some similar words as Japanese has its roots in Chinese but I can't really have an actual conversation with him." She had surprisingly accepted the situation rather quickly, while she didn't believe in the demi-god things Hodgins was spouting she was sure there was a perfectly logical and scientific explanation and by science she was going to find out what it was!

"I know Angela speaks Japanese. She's been trying to teach me a bit but I'm not fluent," Hodgins bit his lip. _"Hello. Wait one minute please. Me not speak Japanese good. Wife speaks." _The man nodded with a raised eyebrow. _"Thank you. _I'll go get Ange." With that Hodgins rushed out of the room.

A minute went by and the man began to fidget once more under the stares of Cam and Brennan. _"Stop it."_ Naruto snapped, while they didn't understand the meaning was clear and Cam blushed and looked away while Bones raised an eyebrow. Naruto just sighed.

Another minute passed and finally Hodgins came rushing in with a beautiful part Asian looking woman. Her face was scrunched as Hodgins was nearly dragging her in excitedly without explaining. Her confusion didn't lessen when she saw a short unknown man with what she assumed to be fake fox ears and tail. Brennan was looking hard at the man and Cam kept shooting him guilty but curious glances.

She became a little worried when her best friend and boss didn't react to her entrance. Usually they were very aware and would greet someone when they entered. "Bren, Cam are you guys okay? Who is this guy?"

Before the others could respond the new man answered guessing that this was the translator, _"Don't bother, they've been like that since I've woken up."_

Angela blinked; at least she knew why she was being brought in here. _"What do you mean hun?"_

_"They just keep staring, except for that one man who was acting like a squirrel on crack."_

Angela chuckled and that finally got Brennan and Cam's attention. "So what do you guys want me to ask as I'm obviously the translator." Hodgins was about to pounce and flood her with questions when she added, "I'm going to let them ask the questions first so you can zip it." Jack looked down in disappointment.

"Let's start with his name and work from there," Cam said as she gave a pointed look to both Hodgins and Brennan.

Angela turned back to the blonde man and asked, _"Okay hun, I have to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"_

The man put a slight smirk on his face and felt like being nostalgic as he replied, _"I may not know where I am but where I come from it's rude to ask for a name without giving one beforehand."_

Angela snickered and upon seeing her colleagues confused faces she said, "He's being a smart ass." Turning back to the man she said with a smile, _"Alright, my name is Montenegro Angela and the cracked one is my husband Hodgins Jack, the woman with brown hair is my friend Brennan_ _Temperance and that's our boss Saroyan Camille. So what's your name?"_

The man smiled at final getting some information. Angela and the others thought the smile suited his face, it was so open and the elongated canines gave him more of a fox appearance. With a puffed up chest and with a "ninja" pose he said proudly beginning his jig, _"I am the Great fox and toad sage, master of jutsus far and wide! Women would swoon at my name and men would respect me! With my mighty power I protect innocents and slay the villains! I am the amazing Uzumaki Naruto!" _Angela started laughing at his antics and Naruto soon joined in. He now knew why Jiraiya did that every time he did an introduction, it was so damn fun to see their confused faces of awe. Kyuubi was laughing his tails of in the back of his mind.

"Okay what are we missing because all we saw was him do some spaztastic dance with some long winded speech when you only asked for a name," Hodgins said with Cam agreeing.

"I bet it was just a cultural expression of greeting one another," Brennan said in explanation.

"No sweetie, it was just him being eccentric." Angela turned back to the now dubbed Naruto, "_You were just being funny, right?"_

_"Partially, everything I said was true but I only did like that to emulate my former master."_

_"Former?"_

_"He died… awhile ago." _Naruto looked away, his sunny disposition gone with his impossibly bright hair cast shadows over his eyes while Angela bit her lip in remorse.

Cam looked confused, "What's going on? We need answers, why is he depressed."

"He just remembered a teacher that died. He was apparently close to him."

"Well obviously everyone he knew is dead by now. Surely being frozen he would have realized no one would have survived," Brennan said logically.

"Sweetie, that only makes it worse."

"Yeah yeah yeah, this is sad and all but ask him why he has fox ears and a tail! No ask him if he was worshipped as a god and if he belonged to the-" He was cut off when Angela punched his arm.

"Be sensitive," Angela reprimanded.

"Yes dear." He promptly shut up but the spark was back in his eyes, he was bouncing with questions.

"We need to get answers though. I mean just because it hurts we need to know if he's a risk to national security not to mention what happened on that island," Cam said. They ended up debating amongst themselves about what was and what wasn't okay to ask Naruto. While they did this Naruto got increasingly more agitated at being ignored while obviously the topic of conversation.

Finally Kyuubi had had enough. He was not only a demon but a fox demon so he had a way with languages and started to pick up what they were going on about and he knew if he told his roomie that he would put an end to this conversation.

_'Kit, I know what they're talking about.' _Naruto gave skeptical snort.

_'How? I don't think either of us have heard this language before.'_

Kyuubi raised one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. If it were any other fox Naruto would have thought it cute but he had been with him to long and knew he had said something stupid.

_'You've known me how long and you doubt my awesome powers. _Must you doubt me?'

_'Fine, I believe you. What are they saying?'_

_'They want to know about us really but that woman you can understand is concerned that it might hurt your feelings if they bring it up.'_

_'Really?' _Naruto never really had anyone, human that is, that cared about his feelings without something other than being a good person behind it. Sure he had friends but they only cared after he saved them, and then there was Jiji but he was his responsibility, same with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka. He loved each of them dearly but very few had ever just cared about his feelings because he was human.

_'Really.'_

_"Angela-san, thank you for trying to protect me but I don't mind what questions you ask. I'll let you know if it's too personal." _Naruto seemed subdued and even though they had only known him a short amount of time.

_"Are you sure sweetie?" _It escaped her notice that he somehow knew what they were talking about.

_"Yeah, what do you want to know?"_

_"Um, okay. Where are you from?"_

_"Konohagakure from the Land of Fire."_

_"And where is that?"_

_"The elemental nations."_

_"I don't know where that is. Can you point it out on a map if we were to show you?"_

_"Yeah but can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead sweetie."_

_"Where am I and what is the year?"_

_"You're at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. which is part of the United States located in North America. The year is 2010 A.D. People think you've been frozen around four thousand years."_

_"The timing sounds about right. Thank you Angela-san." _Naruto really didn't have any idea where he was but the timing sounded about right. He just gave Angela a smile as she turned to her colleagues.

"He said he's from some place in the 'Elemental Nations' and he's from the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves.' He said he would point it out on a map if we were to bring him one."

"I'll go get one. You continue to ask him questions," Cam said as she rushed out. Angela continued her questioning but stuck to less personal questions such as cultural things and learned that he came from a place full of ninjas and what sounded like magic and such. Everyone sans Hodgins believed he was either brain damaged from being frozen or it was a metaphor of some sort. Naruto offered to show them some but they declined for the moment if what the destructive power Naruto described just happened to be true.

Finally, Cam came back with a rolled up map. "Sorry it took so long. I had to go to another department to find a current map in Japanese. I couldn't find a complete one from four thousand years ago on such short notice."

"I guess we'll just have to make do," Brennan said. "Though I don't expect much."

"We'll have to see," Angela said. They spread out the map and a confused expression appeared on Naruto's.

"I don't think he can find it," Brennan looked a bit smug.

_"Do you recognize anything?" Angela asked ignoring Brennan._

_"I've only seen a world map once in my travels and all I can say is that this is missing a land mass here." _Naruto pointed to the middle of the Pacific Ocean that had absolutely nothing.

"He said that the map is missing a continent."

"Is he sure?" Brennan sounded skeptical. There was no way an entire continent could just disappear like that in four thousand years without anyone picking up on it.

Naruto didn't need a translation for Brennan's tone. He hated being doubted with a passion and an anger mark appeared on his forehead while he slammed his hand on the desk. _"You want proof."_

Incidentally Bones didn't need a translation for that tone either and said with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, very much so." She crossed her arms.

Naruto grumbled to himself and pulled out a scroll from the inside of his jacket and spread it out on the table where the map was. To everyone else it looked like a piece of parchment with fancy squiggles.

_"Naruto-san I don't see how this helps."_

Naruto smirked and said, _"Ready to see some_ magic." Everyone looked ashamed that Naruto could tell they doubted him, again except for Hodgins who just nodded.

Naruto bit his finger until it bled and before anyone could do anything he made a few hand signs and swiped his bleeding finger against the scroll. A second later there was a small poof of smoke and on top of the scroll was another scroll.

"How did he do that? There has to be a mechanical compartment that's activated by blood… there has to be," Brennan said. "Right?"

"I don't know Bren, this looks pretty mystical to me."

"I told you! I so told you!" Cam just stayed silent to observe what Naruto was doing.

When Naruto was finished he cleared his throat to show them his map. _"I came across this map when I traveled to the most eastern part of the continent. I only looked at it once but figured it could be of use later on and what do you know! It was. See look here." _Naruto pointed to the middle of the Pacific Ocean and instead of it being empty ocean like they expected there was a small continent.

Their eyes widened. "At-Atlantis! It's there!" Hodgins literally had giant tears in his happy sparkling eyes.

_"That is the Elemental countries and that red dot there marks my home village. The entire continent was put under a genjutsu many years before I was born and the energy absorbed by the bijuu will keep it up for all time. Only one who knows how to release the illusions cast upon them will ever be able to find it. The only reason I'm not still there is because the giant turtle I was frozen on drifted out of range."_

_"What are the bijuu?"_

Naruto's eyes darkened when he said, _"Demons."_

Angela's eyes widened, _"How do you know?"_

Naruto's tail and ears stilled. _"I'd rather not say right now but I can help any other way."_

_"Okay, hold on. _He says that the entire continent is hidden under an illusion and won't be able to be found by normal means. He also says he'll help us in any way he can."

"Tell him we would be eternally grateful." While Angela relayed the message of gratitude to Naruto Cam bit her lip and hoped they would get enough information in the two weeks they had before those men came back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Sorry I didn't UPdate last week but I was sick and I refuse to write when I'm sick. If you want a reason read my story 'Demon Changes' and you'll understand why, it's total shite. Also sorry for the abrupt ending but my fingers hurt and I just planned to much for this chapter. I'm more of a medium chapter writer... at least it's a little longer than the last one! I really don't like this chapter but I wanted to set Angela up as someone who would be a good friend to Naruto later on, saavy (I watched PotC recently XD). I already sort planned major points for the next few chapters and Sweets will make an appearance in the next few chapters if all go as planned! Yay!

Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to the people who fav'd and added alerted this story. It is quickly becoming my most popular fic thanks to you guys. This time everyone who reviews gets churros with a nice cold lemonade. If you don't like than you get a hug and my gratitude... You can have both if you like (^^).

I feel like I'm missing something but for the life of me I can't remember. Any questions please ask... I sorta didn't edit this other than doing spell check so let me know if something seems off and I'll fix it. Thank you.

Ja ne.

Published: 29 May 2011


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **Is my Pottermore letter here yet? No. Than I guess I don't own Naruto or Bones either.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so** there will be one maleXmale relationship**. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a **possibility of slash** but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In a addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

**Chapter Four**

After some more questioning Naruto started to get antsy. Now that he was really starting to wake up he was getting hungry! Seriously, they were questioning him without realizing he hadn't eaten in four thousand years? Really? No common courtesy whatsoever. I mean even _he_ knew better and he practically raised himself!

Naruto could tell they were about to ask him another question when he slammed his hand on the desk so hard made everyone jump at the action.

_"Angela-san, I'm sorry but I haven't eaten in four thousand years! Give me some Ramen* or something. Anything! I'm starving." _Angela translated and everyone looked down sheepish. They truly hadn't thought about that and really it seemed kind of obvious.

_"We're so sorry Naruto. Of course you must be hungry! So tell me what ramen is to you because we do have a food called ramen but it might have changed through time."_

Naruto looked at them indecorously. How could it even be thought to change Ramen? It was like when Ayame briefly lost her mind and turned Ichiraku's into a Tsukemen bar. Thank the Ramen Gods that he eventually convinced her to change it back.

_"The most delicious thing in the world. A tasteful blending of hardy handmade noodles with an aromatic broth. Please don't tell me you heathens have besmirched the all holy Ramen?" _A small pool of drool gathered in Naruto's mouth as he described his favorite food. He pitied those who never experienced the joys of Ramen.

Angela, although thinking Naruto's obsession with ramen a bit strange, brightened up and said, _"Good it sounds like it hasn't changed too much than! Although here in the states," _She pointed to where they were on the map, _"there aren't really any ramen bars so most of it is instant stuff that takes three minutes to cook."_

Naruto face faulted. Even four thousand years in the future where Ramen apparently did exist and mostly unchanged they never got rid of that dratted three minute wait that plagued him his whole life. What was the point of the future if it wasn't to improve upon these types of things?

_"That's fine. Just please Ramen. Please!" _Naruto was on his knees with his arms out beseeching them for food. Angela thought he looked like a person who was just rescued from a desert island begging for water. She paused to think about that because really that wasn't a comparison it was more of a tweaked summary.

_"I think Wendell has a stash in his desk. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing some." _Naruto perked up.

_"Who is this Wendell and where is his desk?"_ A hopeful yet suspicious smile was on Naruto's lips.

_"He's one of the interns here and he shares an office with the others down the hall across from the main lab. I'll sh-"_ Angela was cut off as Naruto made a few hand signs and with a swirl of leaves that appeared out of nowhere seemingly disappeared. Everyone was stunned for about a minute and a half.

"Where did he just go?" Cam demanded finally coming to her wits. She was in charge of everything and her top priority of the moment just disappeared into thin air. She was having to many surprises that day and she wouldn't be surprised if she went gray early just because of this case and Naruto.

As if the universe heard her mental plight loud yells and several crashes could be heard from down the hall. Three guesses to who it was and the first two didn't count.

They all quickly made their way towards the noise only to find Booth with Naruto in a headlock with what appeared to be another Naruto with a knife type thing pointed to the back of Booth's neck while another Naruto was coveting three packets of instant ramen. The only saving grace was no one else appeared to be around.

Yeah, this definately confirmed her train of thought. She was definitely going to go gray early.

~Two minutes Earlier Down the Hall~

The moment Angela-san said where the Ramen was being held he shunshin'd in the direction Cam-San used earlier and quietly made his way down the hall.

With his ninja speed it only took about ten seconds to what he assessed to be the main lab area due to the size and the 'security' to the platform. While he did a quick sweep of the area he saw four doors that led to offices. The smallest of which was the only one with multiple writings on the plaque so he quickly deduced that was where his goal was... That and his Ramen-senses were tingling. There comes a point when you love something so much you just know when it's in the area even if you don't know.

Naruto ran to the door only to find it locked. Frustrated he made two clones to keep guard while he picked the door lock. It took him about thirty seconds to get it to open. When he heard the tell tale click he turned to his clones and said, "Okay men, I'm about to go and get the good stuff. You make sure no one interrupts." Both clones gave a nod while grumbling about them wanting to get the Ramen.

Naruto searched the office for about a minute before finding the stash. There were only three in there but for now that would be enough to tide him over before finding more. Sure he had some in his scrolls but those were for emergency purposes and only eaten sparingly.

He was walking out of the office when he and his clones noticed a guy walking down the hall. The guy was tall. Maybe a foot taller than his five foot three inches with broad shoulders and solid muscles with short brown hair.

Naruto knew this person was someone he should be wary of. Naruto knew he would win in a fight but this man was obviously a warrior of some sort and he knew nothing about this societies fighting techniques and weapons.

The man spotted Naruto and started to talk.

"Hey, this is a restricted area gentlemen so I'm going to have to ask you for some I.D." Naruto didn't know what he meant and Kyuubi was still just grasping the language so all he did was look at the man with a blank stare. After ten seconds of this the man got agitated and asked once more for identification and when was not promptly shown he went ino a defensive stance reaching back to grab some handcuffs.

Naruto however not knowing what the man was saying or reaching for made his clones go on the offensive while he protected his Ramen. After a thirty second scuffle one clone allowed himself to be caught while the other put a kunai to his neck. While Naruto watched he could only try to figure out why it was always him that got into these situations.

Naruto then decided this was pointless but just as he was about to leave Cam, Angela, Hodgens and Brennan came running into the room. Brennan looked worried for the man, not seeming to notice the clones just yet, Angela looked worried for Naruto while Cam just looked tired and sighed. Hodgins was smirking at how Naruto got the dime on Booth and the clones. Dear Science the clones! He couldn't wait to see what Naruto could do! The possibilities!

"Booth, Naruto what's going on? And why are there three of you?" Cam asked sternly. Angela translated for Naruto. The clones dispersed much to Hodgins delight and sadness since no one else seemed to really notice them except Cam but that wasn't her focus right now.

Booth and Naruto started to explain what happened and by the time they were over everyone looked sheepish and introductions were made.

Booth extended his hand in friendship, "What is a little fighting between friends? Seeley Booth, FBI."

After Angela translated Naruto grasped his hand and replied with a, "_Uzumaki Naruto. Former ninja of the Leaf. Friends_." This reminded him so much of when he shook hands with Gaara after saving him. That thought led him to many others of his friends who he considered family... and how they were all gone with no chance of joining them. Naruto started to tear up and turned away. Even after four thousand and three years he still missed his friends. Kyuubi helped and he was mostly over it but still it hurt.

"_Hun, are you okay_?" Angela asked quitely.

"_Yeah, I just miss my friends from back home_," Naruto murmered back with a shrug and then snapped out of the mood. _"Enough sadness! It's Ramen time!" _Naruto said cheerfully while holding up his stolen packets of instant Ramen.

The others noticed the quick emotional roller coaster and Cam decided that since things were left to her discretion she was going to make Naruto speak with Sweets soon but in the mean time she was going to learn all about this apparent ball of sunshine ninja who was obsessed with ramen.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry I took so long to UPdate and that it's so short! You know how your parents when your little say that years ago seemed like just yesterday? I'm starting to understand what they mean. The last time I UPdates only feels like a week or two at the most. I hope you like the chapter, I tried to make it lighter than the others and Booth was in it as promised!

Excuse the mistakes. My neck is killing me and I don't feel like checking it over. If there is something major that needs to be fixed please give me a heads up.

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Chocolate sundaes for everyone and an extra scoop for Wraithrage Ragnarock for inspiring the chapter and helping me get over the block I had. *Hug*

Next chapter has Sweets and maybe a little bit of fluff. Maybe. Please read the warnings. This will have shonen-ai. If there's more I will tell you but yeah.

*****Ramen is capitalized when Naruto says it because he just loves it that much he puts it on a pedestal. Also Tsukemen is ramen with the noodles and broth in seperate bowls.

**Published:**

30 August 2011


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: ** Did Kyle and Cartman really get together in the newest episode of South Park rather it than just be a farce set up by Cartman? No. Then I guess I don't own Naruto or Bones either.

**Warnings:** I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so** there will be one maleXmale relationship**. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a **possibility of slash** but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In a addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Lance POV**

I sat in my office looking across the coffee table at my latest patient. The patient is male, late teens, blonde hair, blue eyes, curious scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and a subtle tension about him that to an untrained eye would go overlooked. I can tell by his muscle structure and the way he walks he's a trained fighter and he his file is almost completely blacked out… it's not like I haven't dealt with cases like that before but when I do... well it's only logical to conclude that this could get interesting.

Now at this point I would normally get down to what needed to be said tactfully and slowly obviously but still a start but there was one problem. My patient didn't speak English and I only had very few words of Japanese from watching anime and I highly doubted those words would be of much help in an actual conversation of this nature. So in short there was no way to communicate to each other about what needed to be said without a translator and that would make an already awkward conversation even more so.

"Are you sure he's alright with this? He looks like he's about to bolt." And it was true. He kept fidgeting and eyeing the door like he was waiting for the opportune moment to sneak away like a ninja or something.

"Sweetie, he needs to do this and he knows this needs to be done." Angela looked firm when saying this. I wasn't wasn't surprised to see she genuinely cared for this Naruto. She was very open and free and with that came the ability to be compassionate which led her to get her heart broken more often than not but was able to move on quickly. I felt sorry for her and yet envied her at the same time. Even though Daisy and I had been over for over six months I still felt a loss and I knew it would be hard to start again.

"And he like totally trusts you should this at some point get to personal?" I wanted to be clear.

"Honey, I'm more worried about him not trusting you than me." She had a valid point. He did know her and she did literally speak his language. Why should he trust a man he just met over her?

"I concede to your point." I turned from Angela to Naruto and look straight into his eyes. It was my first time doing so and I must admit I'd never seen such a shade of blue that brilliant before. They were riddled with emotion, everything from anger and rage to sadness and defeat. I recognized that look. It was the same as the agents I've helped before after being under the stress of the constant threat of death when they were overseas or a particularly tragic undercover mission, it was also the same as my own when I looked into the mirror as a child when I was still with my biological parents. Well the past is in the past and it was no time to let my mind wander.

"Well let's get started. Naruto, may I call you Naruto?" I decided the direct approach would be the best. Angela translated and he gave a decisive nod of consent. "Good, my name is Lance Sweets and you can call me which ever name you are more comfortable in using." I paused to let Angela translate before continuing, "Alright, I really don't have any information about you so why don't you tell me about yourself? I heard from Angela you like Ramen?" Taking it slow. That's how I shall take it.

**3rd Person POV**

For the next hour Lance and Naruto talked about nothing really. It was small talk to get comfortable with each other and it really wasn't supposed to be anything more than that. Naruto told a brief and heavily revised version of his childhood and his later life when he finally got friends, he excluded their deaths but Lance could tell by how he spoke of them that they had long since passed. Naruto also left out anything that might make him seem like he wasn't from this time era as a request from Cam since she needed to keep his information within the department and it wasn't that she didn't trust Sweets it's just that the less people who knew the better and it was already bad enough that Booth found out. For Naruto though it wasn't too hard considering from what he had seen his culture had been surprisingly advanced for the time and shared many of the qualities and items of today's world. He was surprised though that no one seemed to have chakra and regarded what he did as magic. It bothered him slightly. Magic? Really? He wasn't the most educated fellow around but even he knew that chakra wasn't something as silly and unreal as simple as _magic._

Through their light conversation they realized they had some things in common. They both loved sunny days the best but found the rain to be refreshing and can not be done with out. They both loved the smell of oranges and agreed action movies were much better than romances (Angela was shocked that Naruto knew what a movie was let alone the different genres but she hid it well). They both strove for their goals in life because of their past and both found gardening relaxing. They knew what it's like to have someone close to them leave to advance themselves even though in Lance's case it was a girlfriend rather than a best friend. However more importantly though they both loved Ramen.

Although Lance didn't practically worship like Naruto did, he did have a healthy respect and soft spot for it. When he was very little, before social services saved him, ramen was the only hot thing he could make on his own and could be stored for a long while before going bad. It was also very cheap so he was allowed to have more of it than other food. It had kept from starvation and he was forever grateful. He of course didn't tell Naruto all this. By the end of the session Lance had quite a few new recipes and surprisingly so did Naruto.

Needless to say the session went well and everyone parted ways smiling while making the next appointment.

Lance felt that for a fist session it had gone pretty well. He now had a bit more information about his patient but he could tell that Naruto hadn't told the whole truth in what little he did share of his life but that was to be expected. The next time they met he was going to ask Naruto to go just a bit more in depth to try and discern what they needed to work on during their time together. Overall though from what he knew of Naruto he knew his initial thought of this character study being interesting was right. Naruto was an interesting person and he was eager to learn more. Maybe when this was all over they could be friends? It was very unprofessional but he didn't have very many friends.

Naruto left the office with Angela smiling. He was relieved that Lance hasn't asked to go into detail about Them yet as he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell someone else more about them. While Kyuubi, whose name he had learned during their time together was Kurama, knew what had happened and he had talked a bit about it with him it wasn't the same. Kurama had been there but he wasn't human and as such couldn't really understand how Naruto felt and even thought they talked it only helped bandage the wounds in his heart slightly. Even after four thousand years he still felt a strong pang in his chest every time he thought of them.

To Naruto Lance seemed like a nice guy. Kind of like a combination of Kiba's friendliness with Shikamaru's smarts, Hinata's calmness and Gaara's sad eyes. It was a nice combination and he could see himself being very good friends with him. He was shocked to learn that Lance was six years older than him though but he looked maybe twenty but then again Naruto too looked younger than he actually was. Well whatever he looks like the guy liked Ramen and Angela seemed to trust him and for now that was good enough to strike up a pain in Naruto's heart lessened ever so slightly after the session.

During the entire thing Kyuubi stood back and watched. He kept a special eye on the new man all the while with a mischievous smile, plotting.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: SORRY SORRY SORRY! A MILLION TIMES I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I've actually had this chapter written out since January and haven't had the time nor the motivation to type it out. I've started college and it takes up so much more time than I thought it would.

So anyways I hope you liked the chapter... Sweets was there... Yay! I figured for the one year anniversary there just HAD to be an UPdate... I'm just saying that if you do the math I UPdate on average every two months... No excuse but still... I make no promises for when the next UPdate will be but know that there will be one!

Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I nearly have a heart attack every time I check my stats and see over a hundred reviews. This is my first story to have that many and it makes me so happy that literal tears came to my eyes the first time I saw it. (TT~TT). I love you guys, seriously. Group hug everybody! Yay!

So for this chapter in honor of this story's first birthday reviewers get ice-cream birthday cake, pizza and punch. Any kind you like. Also I've decided review 188 (whenever it gets there) will win a free one-shot of really whatever they like if it's in a fandom I know... 88 is my favorite number and I really should have offered it then but the past is in the past... So please review? Also if you see any mistakes please let me know also if you have an suggestions or requests for what is to happen I will put them under consideration.

**Published: 1 May 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer:**Did the world end in December? No? Well I guess I still don't own Naruto or Bones either.

**Warnings**: I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets sothere will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

-This chapter is a bit fillery but I feel it's necessary. I haven't really kept up with Bones but I do know enough to know the basics of what has been happening lately and I might set this in more recent times of the show.

**Authors note:** See bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After the therapy session Naruto and Angela quickly went back to the Jeffersonian. Naruto would have loved to explore this new world he'd been brought in to but he understood the need for secrecy when it came to him. Despite being loud and vibrant during his time as an active ninja he actually had known the value of concealment and keeping important information on a need to know basis. It's why he wore a henge to hide his tail and ears to the therapy session and why he complied with Cam's request to keep what was bound to be some of the more suspicious things about his past to himself.

On the drive to and from the labs Naruto was amazed from the little he did see. It was so similar and yet completely different from his homeland that he kept feeling pangs of homesickness. Every time he thought he spotted something familiar and draw him into a comfortable complacency five new things would crop up and throw him back off kilter.

He was still skeptical though that this was as advanced as mankind had gotten in the last four thousand years and according to Angela most of these advancements were apparently relatively new. He tried to think of a few theories as to why it was like this but in the end decided to let it go. He was never one to think too deeply on something that in the end wasn't truly important. He was here now and this is how it was. It wasn't bad perse, just different and for now he would go with the flow.

When they finally made it back Angela was quickly swept away to get back to her work. Brennan and her interns had apparently worked quickly and there were skulls that were already cleaned and ready for her to work with.

Everyone was busy with the remains and artifacts brought in from the island so Naruto was quickly left to his own devices (while still being monitored) until they had more of a need of him.

For the rest of the day and a good part of the next Naruto did all that he could to try and improve his English. He didn't want to waste Angela's time or always be so dependent on her when he needed to communicate. With the help of some tapes Cam had managed to find while he and Angela were with Sweets and the Kyuubi, who had already had a startlingly grasp on the language despite how short a time they'd been there, Naruto was learning at an astonishing rate. He couldn't speak well or formulate his own sentences yet but he did memorize some basic ones that would help him get around and his vocabulary was ever growing. He decided he would put off the written language for a while yet as it wasn't his strong suit even in his native tongue and there wasn't a pressing need for him to learn.

When Naruto had gotten bored of listening to the tapes he would pop up to random members of the team and help identify some of the objects they were trying to catalogue. However he avoided the dais with the bones of his fallen comrades on it like the plague. Since this was the main station of Cam and Brennan he mostly only popped in on Hodgins and Angela whose work stations weren't on the raised platform.

Booth had shown up sometime during the next day and upon seeing Naruto practically vibrating from the need to move offered to take him to the FBIs gym. Cam had hesitated to let Naruto go with him if only to try and keep Naruto's presence as secret as possible but eventually took pity on the poor man when Naruto broke out with the Baby Fox Eyes ™.

You see BFEs were like Puppy Dog Eyes but ten times more effective because Naruto had incorporated his fox ears and tail to make himself look even more pathetic. It bruised his pride to do it but damn did he need to move! He didn't understand how these people could sit still for so long doing the same thing. It was that mentality that had gotten him whacked on the head with the chalkboard eraser thrown by Iruka when he was in the academy fairly often.

His pride was set aside though as Cam gave in and allowed him to go the gym with the promise that he would keep his disguise up at all times and not draw attention to himself. She was further relieved when he showed her that he was able to change his whole appearance rather than just being able to hide the ears and tail. She was relieved enough not to ask how it was possible and decided to hold her tongue once more on the issue of him being able to seemingly to the impossible once more. She had not forgotten the clones from the other day as Hodgins wouldn't let her try and pretend she hadn't seen them. Just another reason she knew this whole thing would make her go gray early.

Naruto followed Booth out with a smile on a different face. He was a little bit taller with non-descript brown hair and dark eyes, the fox ears and tail were obviously hidden. The whiskers were a thing of the past as he now had somewhat pale unblemished skin. It freaked Booth out a bit that he was able to change himself so completely and with such total ease but overall he wasn't all that surprised. He fought with the kid's clones for goodness sakes! Nothing could get much weirder than that.

When they got to the FBI training facility Naruto was intrigued at all the different methods he could train his body. He was mostly used to aerobic exercise with very little anaerobic as his muscle seemed to build themselves to be what they needed to be while he was sparring. Ninjas didn't need bulky muscles so much as they needed lean muscles that allowed them to run fast and far while still being flexible. Here however it seemed to be the opposite.

After Booth showed him how to use the equipment they worked out for a little while. Naruto mostly stuck to the tread mill as he usually felt the most relaxed while running. About half way through their session Naruto took up Booth's offer to spar. He didn't recognize any of Booth's style and while that made it a challenge for a moment Naruto quickly picked out the weaknesses of each move and they fell into a rhythm. Naruto could tell Booth was a bit rusty so he toned down his abilities considerably.

He was shocked that even this times warriors weren't using chakra. He understood in the lab that maybe they hadn't used it to do seals and such anymore so it was kept out of civilian's reach and therefore they weren't knowledgeable about it and often saw its uses as acts of magic when they came across it as it was in his homeland but to not use it to augment their own strength in the fighting class? What were they, Samurai?

He got an uneasy feeling about this. While he agreed with some Samurai philosophy they didn't generally get along with ninja and now he was apparently in some sort of headquarters. He hoped that they hadn't noticed his own augmentation and decided to refrain from using ninjutsu. Cam had told him to keep people from noticing him and using ninja moves in a Samurai training place would definitely get him noticed.

What he didn't realize was that this new world didn't use any chakra whatsoever. That they hadn't called out his use of henge and kage bunshin because they didn't know how to broach the subject to him. They were still somewhat convinced their eyes were lying to them. However Naruto was very dense in some things and this was one of them.

By the time they finished Booth had felt like de would drop dead from exhaustion while Naruto looked like he didn't even break a sweat and could probably go for a twenty mile hike and not even be winded.

"_You're pretty spry for a kid whose been frozen for four thousand years,_" Booth panted. He gave a halfhearted glare but Naruto could tell it wasn't filled with venom.

Naruto shrugged. He was surprised that the man was able to speak Japanese* but he was grateful for it. While he liked talking to Angela it was nice talking to other people without a translator.

"_What can I say? I've always been energetic. Maybe you're just turning into an old man."_ Naruto gave a small laugh at the glare went from halfhearted to heated.

Over the course of the last few hours they had bonded over a shared soldiers experience and a mutual respect for one another. The awkward silences that had plagued them in the beginning were a thing of the past as they traded friendly insults and playful banter. It all had all the makings of a great friendship.

He was having a great day and he should have realized it couldn't last. As they were walking back into the labs the tension in the room hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw Lance standing next to Angela; both had somewhat grim smiles on their faces. They looked like they wanted to put on a happy face for him but they weren't sure if they could. He had a bad feeling about this.

He was right.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>*Booth can speak Japanese. I forgot which episode it was but he can speak it fluently.<p>

**Author's Note:** I will apologize for the lateness. I wanted this to be put up at around Christmas but then lots of stuff happened and I was really busy with school and such… I hope you understand. A lot has happened in the last year so writing has been put on the back burner. So if my writing isn't up to par and there's something amiss please let me know and I'll fix it.

The next chapter, and depending how much it translates to type, and the one after are already written. They were actually supposed to be part of this one but it would've made it way to long and I wanted to save it for the anniversary coming up. So fret not a long wait for the next chapter. Expect it in two weeks' time on the first of May.

I also want to thank all of you who have been so patient with me and stuck with the story so far. I also want to say special thanks to all my reviewers. This time reviewers get a nice tea and some pie.

Spoilers for next chapter? Hells no, wait two weeks. You've waited this long for this chapter you can wait a little while longer.

**Published:** 13 April 2013


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle is uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally.

**Disclaimer: **Has this story become canon? No? Well then I obviously don't own Naruto or Bones. Seriously if I did there would be so much slash that even slash fans would be a bit on edge... It might even have to go on HBO... I joke... Not really... Well there definitely be canon SasuNaru beyond what there is already... Don't get me wrong, they aren't my OTP but seriously they are so easy to ship it's insane.

**Warnings**: I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one** maleXmale relationship**. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen. In addition I'm extremely tired and so it may not make sense... Yeah.

Also, please stop asking to not make it this pairing. Seriously the pairing hasn't changed in the two years this has been up and it's not going to change any time soon. I wrote this story to fit the pairing not the pairing to fit the story... Yes, there's a difference. So please stop asking. Please.

**Authors note: See bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

He was having a great day and he should have realized it couldn't last. As they were walking back into the labs the tension in the room hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw Lance standing next to Angela; both had somewhat grim smiles on their faces. They looked like they wanted to put on a happy face for him but they weren't sure if they could. He had a bad feeling about this.

He was right.

_Now_

The tense atmosphere of the room seemed to intensify at that realization. There was something happening and he wouldn't like it in the least.

"Something…" He searched for the right word in English before quickly giving up and settling for other words he thought would suffice, "Not good?"

"_The word you were looking for is '_wrong'_ honey and yeah there is. Dr. Brennan wants to ask a favor of you but I'm-We're," _She gestured to herself and Sweets_, "Not sure how you'll react."_

"What is it?" He asked. He was hesitant as he wasn't sure what to make of this.

"_Well you know how I give these skeletons faces once they're put back together?"_ Angela asked carefully.

"Yes." Naruto replied slowly. He had a better feeling as to where this conversation was going and didn't want that feeling to be true. He finally slipped back into Japanese. "_What's the favor?"_

"I would like for you to identify the remains and give them their names back where possible." Brennan said in a professional tone and Angela quickly translated.

The enlightenment had hit him full force and his face quickly closed off into an emotionless mask. He was figuring it was something like that but he didn't think it would be laid out so blatantly for him.

This brought forth the question he had been plaguing him since before this whole mess had begun. It's what motivated him to run far away after the war was over and what prompted him to finally return to the island where it had all gone so wrong. Could he truly face his friends and now added to that could he bear to see their faces once again?

It was hard enough seeing their bones on that island but even then they were just skeletons. They were bones that may or may not actually be his friends. The bones could even have been his enemies and those thoughts helped him cope when seeing them he was finally able to drag himself back. It had given a slight safety bubble that put everything in a slightly surreal lighting and helped him distance himself. It was a poor source of comfort but it was a source none the less. Kurama was another one but he wasn't enough on his own because for all he was he still wasn't human and therefore couldn't completely grasp what Naruto needed. Together though those two things were just enough and now they were asking him to give that up.

It brought it back to the question. Could he handle facing reality head on?

His mask slipped a bit and the signs of inner turmoil and pain were clear to even the somewhat emotionally stunted anthropologist.

Just as she was going to say something to Naruto Angela beat her to it and quickly amended what she had said earlier, "_Sweetie, you know it's not that important. You don't have to do this."_

Booth had translated for her quickly and she felt a wave of disappointment and surprisingly a bit of sympathy. Despite how illogical it was to hold on to the hope that it wasn't your dead loved one that was there, especially so in Naruto's case, she could understand the sentiment. The reality of her mother's disappearance and subsequent death had hit her hard and despite having dealt with it years earlier it only hurt so much more when she analyzed the bones herself and the cold hard truth of the situation hit her all over again, harshly reopening the old wounds and renewing the pain.

She knew Naruto had no reason to comply with her request, even more so now since it obviously caused him so much distress, so it greatly surprised her when Naruto, whose face was now showing signs of deep resignation, replied with a short breathy, "Hai." An affirmative.

"_Are you sure? Don't force yourself hun."_ Angela put a gentle hand on Naruto's arm to try and comfort him.

With a shaky hand Naruto took Angela's before removing if from his arm and kept hold of it. He had been so deprived of skin contact his whole like that he relished every time he got any but at the same time he didn't know how to handle it and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He had only ever had brief physical comfort, a pat on the back or a ruffle of his hair maybe a fist bump, but anything that had ever been prolonged was usually not something to draw comfort from as they usually ended up with him being beaten and bloody. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Angela's gesture, he really did, but it felt odd.

"_Yes, I'm sure. To see their faces once more will be a blessing as much as a curse. They died long before I was frozen and I think that after four thousand years it's time to deal with their deaths so I can finally let their memories rest peacefully."_ The blinding smile on his face put the others at ease but Angela wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, them or himself.

Despite being said in an upbeat tone the solemn maturity of the words conveyed put Naruto in a new light. Before she had thought him more childish due to his sunny disposition and almost naïve amount of optimism but now she had to reconsider. Perhaps what she had seen was merely an act? She didn't think so. No one could be that way all the time. Maybe he was just genuinely bright but had his moments? Yes that seemed more likely to here and she didn't know why but she was glad that despite his wisdom it seemed that he was still able to be genuinely optimistic as well.

She was also glad that she had called in Sweets and got him clearance from Cam. The cheerful persona could only last so long and by the time this was over he would definitely need someone to talk to, someone who was better equipped for this type situation and fully aware of the circumstance. Someone Naruto could confide everything to. She knew the young psychologist would be perfect for the job. It was only a bonus that it would help along the vibe she was getting from the two the other day. They probably hadn't noticed it yet but with time they would and her woman's intuition was rarely wrong with this sort of thing.

Angela grabbed the hand Naruto had let go of a little while ago and gently led him to her office and softly sat him down in front of a monitor with a push.

"_Are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to do this right now."_ Her only response was an affirmative grunt. _"Alright we'll take this slowly though."_

She looked up to Sweets who had followed them in and taken a seat next to Naruto for a confirmation as to if this was the right thing to do. He gave a slight nod as Naruto just sat there with his eyes stared fixedly at the blank screen as if it were about to bring about his doom.

Angela started to set up the programs while explaining them to Naruto and then again to Lance, "I'm going to run two programs. The first one will obviously be the facial reconstruction program and the second will be a translation program I designed. Basically the microphone will pick up anything said in Japanese or English and translate what was said in the other language as text on the screen. I figured it would be useful."

Lance was fairly impressed she was able to do it over night but figured there were plenty of programs she had to build off of. It took a few more minutes to set everything up but all too soon everything was ready.

"Alright, here's the first one." At her words a face popped up on the screen.

Naruto didn't recognize the person immediately. The person was male, a fairly handsome one at that, in his late twenties or early thirties. Angela had portrayed him with dark eyes and brown hair. Despite not recognizing him there was something eerily familiar about him. It was just something about the shape of his eyes and jawline. It was on the tip of his mind. He might actually recognize this man and it wasn't until he looked at the spiky swoosh of one of the man's bangs did it click. He quickly reached over and put his hands on the monitor to cover three quarters of the man's face and stare into the only eye that was visible.

The sudden movement startled Angela and Sweets as there weren't expecting such a reaction from him. Misinterpreting said action Lance gestured for Angela to turn off the monitor but just before she could, Naruto, who hadn't looked away from the eye, whispered, "Kakashi-Sensei."

The psychologist stopped gesturing and remained in silence as he watched Naruto was still staring at the man on the screen. After a few minutes Naruto sat back down with a sigh and a somewhat sad half smile.

The smile slowly turned into a smirk as he said_, "So that's what that bastard looked like without his masks. I don't see why all those women went crazy over him."_ The translation program worked flawlessly.

"So you knew him?" The taller man asked tentatively.

"_Yeah, the lazy pervert was my jounin sensei when I was a genin," _Seeing their blank face he explained, _"Jounin are one of the higher ranking ninja and genin are the lowest. Genin are assigned to be in teams of three with a jounin to teach and lead them. Anyways, despite being a pervert that man was one the best men I have ever known and taught me one of the greatest lessons of my life."_ He got a far off look, lost deep in the memories of his teacher.

"_He always wore a mask for whatever reason so I've never actually seen his whole face but this is enough for me to be able to tell it's him. You did a really good job Angela! It's absolutely spot on except you got the hair all wrong. You got the spiky part down but the color is supposed to be a silvery grey and it all swoops to the right."_ Naruto gestured wildly trying and unsuccessfully show her the general shape the hair should take.

She raised an eyebrow, she must have heard wrong. _"Silver? He can't be older than thirty two at most and even that's stretching it."_

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. _"So? What does age have to do with hair color?" _

He was confused. Now that he was thinking about it though he supposed he hadn't seen anyone else here without brown or black hair. He'd seen one intern with yellow hair but that was it. Where were the reds and blues and pinks and all the other colors? Was this area only prone to certain hair colors or something? _"Do people here only have brown, black or yellow hair?"_

Kyuubi had smacked himself in the face with his tails. 'Your skills of observation will forever astound me.'

'What? It's a valid question!' Naruto mentally argued.

Lance and Angela looked to each other. They weren't sure how to approach this. It was another eccentricity that they didn't know how to deal with. Sweets finally decided to respond, "There are also people with red hair and older people with white or silver but unless they dye it another color those are the only ones there typically are in the world. Is it very different where you're from?" While at this point it was an obvious question it still needed to be asked.

Lance expected an affirmative going by the looks of unnaturally bright blond hair. Despite its unnatural brightness it somehow seemed perfectly natural on him. If it had been dyed that shade it would have been obvious but the fact that it blended so well tipped him off that there was something else in play.

Naruto looked a bit shocked at this newest revelation. In fact he looked more shocked about this than anything he had learned before about this place. What they didn't realize was it wasn't the hair color that really bothered him, it was the bigger implications. If something so trivial and for granted as hair color was that different just how much of a difference was there between this new world and his own? Sure there had been a lot and he was starting to think that maybe overall nothing was so different that he couldn't adjust given time but this? Something so commonplace and _natural_ was this different?

Any footing he thought he had been gaining in the last few days suddenly vanished as a torrent of doubts started to whirl through his mind. Was everything so different that their basic make was different? Their societies seemed to be so different to begin with and he was beginning to suspect absolutely no one knew about, yet alone used, chakra or anything similar to it. So did that mean he was a different species entirely and more importantly did that mean he was alone once more? Was he truly the last of his kind?

He already knew he was different thanks to merging with the nine tailed demon fox but had he been _born_ so different from them that he was never the same to begin with? Would he ever truly find a place to belong in this new world? Was a fresh start impossible before it had even begun? When they found out would he become an outcast once again? Had the villagers who shunned him as a child been right and he would never fit in?

Even when he had been shunned as a child at least he was at home. He knew the customs, he knew the people and despite them not liking them he still had shared the commonalities of that society. He had the tools to eventually thrive and grow relationships with his peers and connect with them due to shared experience. He had no such opportunities here. It finally hit that he was totally and completely alone in a foreign land with no chance of a homecoming. No matter what happened he could never have the home he once had and while he had accepted that a long time ago it still hadn't hit him completely because he was still physically there… And now he wasn't. It had taken him awhile to finally realize it but it had finally hit home.

He was alone.

Naruto's breath had grown more and more erratic as the thoughts escalated quickly and before the panic attack could get any worse Lance decided to give the boy, who he knew was unaccustomed with friendly touch, a shock by grabbing him into a full bodied embrace. It worked as Naruto immediately stilled at the foreign contact, now fully focusing on the unfamiliar feeling of having a body be that close to him. He was too shocked and his mind too erratic to try and escape.

It took a few more minutes of remaining in that position before Naruto's breathing had steadied a bit and he came back to his senses. When he was able to think a little more clearly he realized he was being held against someone's chest and he was clinging to their shirt. It took another second to realize that he had been crying if the dampness on his cheeks were anything to go by. By this point despite this unfamiliarity he didn't have it in him to even try and resist the hold and tried to recollect his thoughts some more.

By the time he fully come back to his full senses he realized that whoever he was clinging to was rubbing circles into his back while saying things to him. While he couldn't understand their meaning they were soothing due to the tone they were being said in. This was obviously a gesture of comfort and even though it didn't send him into a panic attack it did send him into a bit of a shock.

No one in his entire life had ever offered him such reassurance before let alone while he was crying all over them. Never had anyone held him as his grief overwhelmed him to the point of breaking down. He had always had to remain strong in front of others to show him that they hadn't won, that they didn't kill him inside. He had always cried alone and now he wasn't.

He wasn't alone right now. There was someone holding him and trying to make _him_ feel better. There was someone who cared enough to do this for him. They could have just left Naruto to his tears but they didn't. There were many ways to get him to calm down but they chose this one. Before he was wrong because right now he wasn't alone. Someone had chosen to be there.

Suddenly his tears and sobs renewed themselves however instead of them falling for an uncertain future and a missing home it was for his past. They were for the little boy who never knew a warm touch or a loving smile. They were for the attention seeker who was only ever spared a harsh glare and angry grumblings from the villagers but happily accepted them because it was proof that he existed, it was still acknowledgement. He cried further still for the genin who finally made friends that cared for him and the brother he strove to save but ultimately failed them all by being unable to save any of them in the end when it had mattered.

Finally he cried not for his loses but for those were innocent in all of this. He cried for those who didn't deserve to die in a war that didn't involve them. He cried for the villagers who had lost everything and that despite their ignorance and bitterness they eventually learned the error of their ways and finally made him feel welcome with open arms to the place that would always be his home. A home he would never get to fully appreciate again and all that it represented to him. A home he was just beginning to feel the welcome and acceptance that he had dreamed for his whole life and while it hurt for that to be denied to him in the end though his tears turned into those of joy because with this he could start to put the past behind him now and while it hurt he was already building a new home here.

He cried all because something as trivial as hair color had set him off.

When he calmed down once more he was still clinging to the person's shirt. Only now did he realize that it was a man's chest he was resting on due to the lack of let's say padding. The man was apparently rocking him slightly instead of rubbing circles into his back like he had been doing earlier. He did this while humming some sort of melody in a soft tone but despite its calming effect it sounded suspiciously like the tune to one of those loud "Rock" songs Hodgins had been playing at his work station yesterday. Even though Naruto had quieted down completely by now he continued what he was doing which allowing the blond to collect himself once more. It was embarrassing really having to do that twice in one day and in front of the same person no less!

Naruto finally realized the man must be Lance. He tried to sense if Angela was nearby but came back with nothing, there were absolutely no signs of chakra in the entire building, further proving his theory about no one having any chakra. He tried listening for her in the room and since he didn't really hear anyone else's breathing or shuffling around he concluded that she had left the room so that he could break down in privacy. He was grateful for that. It was embarrassing enough that it had happened in the first place but to have an audience on top of that would have made it so much worse.

A few more minutes passed before Naruto let go of the shirt that he had been clinging to so tightly and was surprised that the fabric hadn't ripped due to the sheer force he was gripping it. Even though he had let go of the shirt he remained in the hold the other man had him in and let his forehead remain on the solid body underneath as his hands fell into his lap He tried to relax despite the fact that he was not only in such close contact with somebody else but he was, for all intents and purposes, sitting in their lap. By this point Lance had stopped rocking and humming. They just sat there unsure how to move on from there.

The silence reigned for a few minutes before Sweets asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto knew enough English to understand what the other man had said and seriously considered what was offered. Should he tell this man, a man he hardly knew, his life story? It wasn't as if he had anything to lose by telling him but at the same time it was _his_ life and he knew that if he were to start talking now everything would pour out. His whole life story would be laid bare before him for the other man to see. His past and inner most thoughts exposed and judged. He wasn't in the right state of mind to filter anything out. He knew he needed to get things off his chest and that it would be nice to have somebody to talk to but this was everything that he was, even the parts he tried to deny having.

It was all or nothing.

Could he trust him?

'Well,' He rationalized to himself. 'He's already seen me like this. I might as well continue.'

Let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki never did things by halves.

With his head still resting on Lance's chest he shifted a bit to get more comfortable since he knew that they would be there awhile and began talking. It would be many hours before he stopped.

Lance remained quite the entire time. He let Naruto say everything the blond needed to say and he knew there was nothing he could really respond with so he listened and read the translations that were popping up on the screen. He was quite when silent tears fell through many of the more tragic parts and he was quite when Naruto chuckled at the more amusing memories he shared. Despite the numbness Naruto caused his legs due to the lack of circulation he remained a silent pillar that would occasionally offer physical comfort if the situation called for it. It took a little bit before Naruto warmed up to it but about a quarter ways through he accepted his touch with out stiffening and by the time he was half way through Naruto would even lean in to him.

Naruto's story was so fantastical that it hardly seemed real but he knew it had to be with all the passion that was practically dripping from his voice. The sheer emotions that were riddled with everything being said had brought tears to his eyes many times or such a broad smile to his face it almost hurt.

By the time Naruto had finished they were both emotionally spent and just sat there on the couch in silence. Naruto's breath eventually deepened as his body finally caught up with his mind's exhaustion and he quickly fell into a deep dreamless slumber. Sweets couldn't find it in him to move and soon the rhythmic breathing started to draw in his tired mind and he too succumbed to sleep.

As he was falling asleep his last waking thoughts were how unprofessional this entire situation must seem but he quickly dismissed them. Naruto didn't need a professional, not really. What Naruto needed was a friend. He needed someone who would listen to his problems and then go further than that and accept him as he was, no, for _who_ he was. He needed a good friend and he was more than happy to fill that role. He finally fell asleep with a blond burrowing into him and a small smile on his face.

A little while later Angela had walked into her office to find Sweets holding Naruto as they slept while otherwise spread out on her couch. She shook her head with fondness, got what she came to get and left quietly as to not disturb the boys' nap.

She was happy for them and had a small skip to her step as she went to go bother her husband.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_**Please Read This!:**_ I know I'm going to lose some of you with this chapter. To be honest I have a feeling I've been losing a lot of people with my last few chapters so I want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you to those who have stuck with this story. This story is probably the one, of all my stories, that I'm most proud of and when I see all the lovely reviews it makes me so indescribably happy and when I see people criticize it makes me go back and review to see where I went wrong so that I can correct it in the future. I know this story is so far from perfect and it's impossible to please everyone and so I'm so glad when someone takes time out of their day just to read it let alone actually review. Again thank you for the last two years of support and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story until the very end.

On that note I would like to inform you I have the next chapter physically written out but I still need to type it out. Unfortunately I have finals coming up so I won't be able to type it out until sometime in June. Sorry...

Anyways, reviewers get birthday cake and pizza in honor of this story's two year anniversary! Yay! Also I have decided that with the rate I'm getting reviews 188 reviews seems impossible so I'm lowering the prize of a one-shot for the 188th reviewer to the 150th unless by some miracle that this chapter actually gets to 188 reviews in which case both reviewers get a one-shot. The only terms I set for this is that the request be in a fandom I know enough about and that if it turns out to be a request for a certain pairing and I dislike that pairing don't be disappointed if it isn't a happy one-shot. Other than that I live for the challenge so bring it on!

**Published:** 1 May 2013

(I've been sitting on this for three days and I'm so relieved to finally be posting it. Seriously I'm typing this two hours to midnight and the suspense is killing me!)


End file.
